Del odio al amor solo hay un piso
by Tomy-chan
Summary: Como enamorarse de la persona que mas se odia?, solo la convivencia logra explicar como dos grandes enemigos se unieron. Entren y averiguenlo UA SXS ExT


DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN…. PISO

Tomy-chan

Sobra aclarar que esta historia no esta escrita con animo de lucro y además que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, aunque Shaoran es mío (solo como amor platónico irrealizable ToT). La historia si me pertenece, no creo que a alguien se le ocurra algo tan loco.

(Patente pendiente)

Capitulo 1

-Sakura¿no crees que mucho por un departamento?, digo… son tus ahorros de casi toda la vida.- Preguntó una joven mujer de lago cabello negro y ojos amatista.

- Tomoyo, es una maravilla, además es gigante, es todo un piso… por favor como me vas a decir que no vale lo que pagué.- respondió la otra, ella era una mujer alta, delgada y con unos bellos ojos verdes que se encontraban iluminados por un extraño brillo, como de ilusión.

- Es que no lo vale Shaoran, por favor, además ese tipo estaba muy apresurado en hacer el trato¿no crees que esta muy raro? además por que no cerraron el trato en el departamento, debieron cerrarlo ahí – dijo un hombre alto de ojos azules con anteojos, su cabello era de color negro.

- Por favor Eriol, me conoces, tú sabes que yo no arriesgaría los ahorros de mi vida si no confiara en ese tipo. Además ya me cansé de vivir con mi Tía y Meiling, no sabes lo molesto que es… no puedes esperar que toda la vida viva detrás del apellido de mi familia… además ya sabes que Meiling todavía esta empecinada en eso del matrimonio- contesto el de ojos ámbar y cabello desordenado.

- Esta bien- Dijo tomoyo- ya me rendí sakura, es increíble lo terca que eres.

- Ya sabes que si a mi se me mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien me lo saque- dijeron los dos a sus respectivos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- días después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno Tomoyo, me tengo que ir ya, no sea que llegué mi fabuloso jefe y de nuevo me regañe-

- No se por que te enfadas tanto, el tiene la razón, lleva dos días en la empresa y tu ya has llegado tarde mas de cuatro veces, claro si contamos los almuerzos.

- Tu sabes bien por que me enojo, se supone que ese puesto era mío y de pronto… puff llega ese aparecido hijo de papi y me quita el puesto y aparte de todo me lo ponen como jefe. – Dice sakura enojada levantando su puño.

- si tu lo dices- dice tomoyo rodando los ojos- Pero bueno, tenemos que admitir que esta… como decirlo para que no me lastimes… ah ya se BUENISIMO!

- Es el colmo que no apoyes a tu mejor amiga.- dice sakura mirándola mal.- Mejor me voy, tu nunca me ayudas, no quiero que peleemos por ese estupido.- dice Sakura saliendo rápidamente.

- ACEPTALO SAKURA, TU SABES QUE ES VERDAD- le gritó Tomoyo cuando ella salía.

- Esa Tomoyo, es increíble que ni por su mejor amiga deje pensar en hombres, yo no se que estoy pagando, ah, es increíble, no falta si no que me orine un perro- justo cuando terminaba la frase un auto que iba a alta velocidad paso sobre un charco y la dejó completamente cubierta de lodo.

- ESTUPIDO, ANIMAL, nooooo, pero por que a mi.- decía sakura mientras intentaba limpiarse, la gente a su alrededor se reía – cuando a alguien le pase esto, prometo solemnemente no reírme- dijo Sakura intentando olvidar las risas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura que te paso.- pregunto Naoko en cuanto la vio entrar.

- un animal que me mojo, paso como un loco en su carro sobre un charco y mira como me dejo, parezco…

- recién salida de una cloaca- dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

Sakura se volvió visiblemente irritada – Le parece señor Li?

- Claro, es que no se ha visto en un espejo?

- NO PERMITO QUE USTED HIJO DE….

- Mejor ve a limpiarte Sakura- dijo Naoko evitando que sakura completara la hermosa frase que iba a decir

- No, naoko, deje que complete lo que pensaba decirme, que es lo que no le permite a este hijo de….

- sabe que, no me voy a ofuscar, no le voy a dar ese gusto, voy a verlo salir de aquí, como a todos los que se parecen a usted- tomo aire- y no crea que por que es mi jefe me voy a quedar callada y voy a besar su consentido trasero, recuerde que llevo mas tiempo aquí que usted- se retiro con pasos fuertes hacía su oficina.

- dígale a la señorita kinomoto que la espero en 5 minutos en mi oficina.

- si señor - dijo naoko entrando tras sakura a la oficina.

Ella se encontraba sentada cubriéndose la cara.

- esta vez si te pasaste, como se te ocurrió decirle todo eso- le dijo Naoko a Sakura

- no lo soporto, es simplemente eso, me enferma ese tipo.

- Sakura, lo conoces hace dos días.

- Créeme naoko que eso es suficiente para odiarlo, por lo menos para mí, además como es posible que ese aparecido se haya quedado con el puesto por el que he trabajado tanto.

- Entonces es eso, le tienes envidia.

- JA, como le voy a tener envidia a el, POR FAVOR, es solo que me siento robada, llevo 5 años trabajando aquí y cuando se que este es mi momento, llega el aparecido ese y me lo arrebata, TE ASEGURO QUE SE LO DIERON POR SER HOMBRE. AHHHHH. Me enferma, como si por ser hombre fuera mejor arquitecto.

- tranquilízate, mejor límpiate y arréglate, quiere verte en su oficina en 5 minutos.

- bueno, pues mejor para mi, si quiere segundo round se lo voy a dar, y antes de que me eche yo le voy a decir todo lo que pienso.

Sakura se arregló rápidamente y salió de allí. Toco la puerta una vez y sin esperar a que le indicara que siguiera ella entró.

- Escuché que me necesitaba- dijo sakura retándolo con la mirada.

- Siéntese señorita kinomoto.

- No gracias, así estoy bien,

- como quiera - dijo Shaoran- la llamé por que necesito que arreglemos ese problema que tiene usted contra mi.

- eso solo tiene una solución y creo que a usted no le va a gustar oírla, pero bueno a mi no me interesa que le guste o no… sabe, la única solución es que usted se valla, me lo piensa conceder?

- creo que es mas fácil que se valla usted, yo acabo de llegar- dijo Shaoran tranquilo pero con los ojos brillándole por la rabia

- estoy a punto de irme, no lo dude, pero solo apelo a su inteligencia.

- mejor hagamos un trato, yo se que usted es la mejor arquitecta que hay en esta empresa, vamos a ignorarnos, usted hace su trabajo y yo el mío, ni yo me meto con usted ni viceversa, está deacuerdo?.

- nunca estaré deacuerdo mientras usted sea mi jefe.

- así que es eso?, quiere usted mi cargo?

- eso ya no me interesa, no lo tolero ni como jefe ni como compañero, es más, me atrevería a decir que no lo tolero ni como ser humano….

- acepte, la que mas pierde es usted, si no acepta podría ir firmando su carta de despido.

- no hay necesidad de hacer esa carta, por que yo en este mismo momento RENUNCIO, no se va a dar el lujo de echarme, ademas hay muchas empresas donde me recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

- esta bien, no le voy a rogar, espero que le valla bien Kinomoto.

- lástima que no le pueda desear lo mismo Li Shaoran. –sakura salió azotando la puerta.

- menuda bruja de la que me libré – dijo Shaoran riéndose al recordar como la había mojado hace algunos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura recogió todas sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos, ahora se encontraba en el parqueadero, se detuvo de pronto reconociendo a lo lejos el auto del hombre que la había mojado, se acerco a el y comprobó que si era y luego fue hasta el celador para preguntar.

- Hola, souchiro, pues venía a despedirme, renuncié.- dijo sakura entablando conversación con el hombre que conocía hace bastante tiempo.

- lo lamento mucho señorita Sakura, espero que encuentre un buen trabajo rápido.

- gracias, y espero lo mismo… oye, por cierto… de quien es ese bonito auto que esta allá?- dijo Sakura señalando el auto en cuestión, este se encontraba bastante lejos casi no se podía ver.

- si, es una belleza, es del nuevo jefe, de Shaoran Li- dijo el hombre forzando la vista.

- ah si?, que bonito- dijo Sakura aguantando la rabia- ah se me había olvidado- dijo sakura golpeándose la frente- esa niña nueva de la cafetería, la que tu me dijiste que era muy bonita te estaba buscando adentro, no pierdas la oportunidad.

El hombre entró rápidamente buscando a la joven y Sakura empezó con su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- en la noche -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran salió tarde de su oficina, había sido un día pesado, primero la loca esa atacándolo sin razón alguna y luego el regaño de su jefe, ni por que fuera tan importante la neurótica esa. Llego a su auto y con sorpresa vio como sus cuatro llantas estaban pinchadas y habían grandes líneas de labial por todo su auto, solo supo quien había sido el responsable hasta que leyó el mensaje en la ventana del frente.

AQUÍ VA EL HOMBRE MAS ANIMAL DEL MUNDO, ANDA POR AHÍ MOJANDO MUJERES INDEFENSAS POR LAS CALLES.

CUIDADO, CHIMPANCÉ AL VOLANTE

- BRUJA, LOCA, MANIÁTICA- dijo shaoran golpeando las llantas vacías de auto. – Afortunadamente se largo- abrió su auto y busco algo para quitar las marcas de labial, iba a ser una tarea larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegué- dijo sakura al entrar a su casa, solo su gato salió a recibirla, sus padres habían salido a cenar y su hermano probablemente aun se encontraba trabajando en el hospital- después de todo no fue un día tan malo- dijo levantado a su gato del piso- bueno, aparte de no tener trabajo, ah, después de todo me pude desquitar y ya jamás voy a tener que ver su fea cara… aunque bueno, no es tan feo…. No me pongas atención Kero, solo ando diciendo estupideces.

Llegó a su cuarto y terminó de empacar lo que faltaba, al día siguiente se mudaría a su nuevo departamento y nada podía opacar su felicidad.

- y con que voy a pagar los gastos del departamento- dijo sakura sentada en su cama- menudo cerebro el que tengo, me voy a morir de hambre, eso me pasa por actuar y pensar muchisisisimo después- dijo sakura tapándose la cara con las manos y recostándose después- alguna solución encontrare, eso si. Además no creo que este sin trabajo por mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno pues ya me voy- despidiéndose de sus padres con un beso.

Cuando llegó al departamento el carro de las mudanzas ya se encontraba ahí, de hecho alguien mas también se estaba mudando. No presto mucha atención, indico a los hombres que había contratado que empezaran a traer las cosas y subió hasta su departamento en el último piso, el edificio era viejo, pero acogedor, todo daba un aire se historia, y por eso le había atraído tanto. Era como pertenecer a su historia. Ademas su estructura era bellísima.

Entró a su departamento y se sorprendió al ver algunas cajas ya en el.

- increíble, que rápidos. – se acercó a la alcoba principal por que escuchó voces de hombres.

- no te dije que era fantástico, yo tenía razón- dijo la voz

Sakura palideció y entró rápidamente.

Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos pero uno de ellos estalló.

- QUE HACE USTED AQUÍ, NO LE BASTO LO QUE LE HIZO A MI AUTO?

- ESO LE PREGUNTO YO A USTED, QUE HACE EN MI DEPARTAMENTO.

Continuara…

Sakura si que es brava, les confieso que se parece un poquito a mi (solo un poco) y por eso me quedó relativamente fácil escribir así. Ya verán como todo este rollo se aclara en el próximo capitulo.

Jejejeje que les parece, espero tomatazos, quiero que me digan que tal les parece.

Se que aun no termino Noviazgo por Contrato, pero prometo que máximo este fin de semana ya estaré publicando el epilogo.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Espero muchos reviews.

Tomy-chan


End file.
